Takodana
by AlexanderTheWriter
Summary: Rey Skywalker is sent to live with her relatives after her parents are killed by a drunk driver. Little does she know that this small town has secrets and that one event will bring them to light. Inspired by Riverdale and Nancy Drew, experience the Star Wars universe like you have never seen it before!


**Sorry I've been away for sometime, a lot has come up in my life and I needed sometime to clear my head. Anyway this story was inspired by the CW shows Riverdale and Nancy Drew and I have been waiting for the right moment to write it. I hope you guys enjoy and don't worry I plan to update my other stories very soon!**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Oregon

Rey Skywalker looked out the window of the bus at the pristine forests of the Pacific Northwest. She had been out this way before when she was only 7 with her now deceased parents. Rey then pulled out a piece of paper from her backpack and unfolded it, it was letter addressed to her:

Dear Rey,

I'm looking forward to your arrival in Takodana and I also that Ben is excited as well. While I know the circumstances are not great, I do hope that this fresh start will allow you to heal from the loss of your parents. Encased are bus tickets for you to come to Oregon, I know you will enjoy living out here.

Your loving Grandfather,

Luke Skywalker

Rey smiled, she had only seen her Grandfather and her Cousin Ben Solo a few times and she loved them dearly and she did look forward to starting over after all that she had been through.

Ben watched carefully for the bus, he could not wait to see Rey again after so long. The last time he saw her she was only 7 and he was 8, now he was 18 "Incoming Bus from Phoenix" the voice on the intercom said at the bus station "That's Rey's bus" His uncle Luke said causing Ben to smile "You seem nervous" Luke added causing Ben to look at him slyly "Nervous? Since when am I nervous?" Ben said "I'm just teasing you" Luke said. Then the door to the waiting area opened and in walked a young girl with dusty brown hair and hazel eyes "Uncle Luke! Ben!" the girl said as she quickly approached them "Rey! It's good to see you!" Luke said as he hugged his granddaughter "Nice to see you again Peanut" Ben said to her, Peanut was his nickname for her "I've missed you guys so much" she said "Well, shall we get your bags to the car?" Luke asked.

"So how have you been? How is the team doing" Rey asked her cousin "I've been doing good, as for the knights, we are expected to win state" Ben replied. Ben was the starting QB of his high school football team, the Takodana Knights and so far he had lead the team to an undefeated season "Ben you should tell her about the scholarships you have received" Luke said "Yeah I've received offers from Oregon, Oregon State, Montana, USC, and Washington" Ben said "Which one are you thinking about signing with?" Rey asked "Not sure right now, but it's between either Oregon or Montana" Ben replied "We are here" Luke said as he pulled up to a two story beige painted house "My dad and mom have a room all ready for you Rey" Ben said as he got out of the car. Suddenly the door to the house opened and out charged a tan Belgian Malinois dog "Hey Chewie! How are you boy" Rey said as the dog approached her and wagged its tail wildly as Rey petted him "Chewie come here boy!" A voice said and the dog ran back towards the house. Rey saw an older man with grey hair standing in the doorway "Uncle Han!" Rey said as she walked towards the house "How are you kid?" Han said as he hugged his niece "It's good to have you out here" he added "Well look who is here" a female voice said from inside. Rey then saw a woman with buns in her hair approach "Aunt Leia" Rey said as she hugged the woman "Oh Rey it's good to see you dear" Leia said "Ben can you help your cousin unpack?" she added.

Rey sat on her bed as she began to go through her backpack "How was the trip?" a voice said causing her to turn and see her uncle standing in the doorway "Fine, though I will admit I would have preferred a plane" Rey said calmly "I know, it was Luke's idea though. Rey I just want you to know that we are sorry for what happened to your folks" Han replied. Rey sighed, it had seemed like yesterday her parents were killed by a drunk driver, only 17 and an orphan "Thank you, that means a lot right now" Rey said "Well you better get ready for school tomorrow, don't worry all your credits transferred" Han said reassuringly "I wasn't worried" Rey said slyly.


End file.
